1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a smart card and more particularly to a method of operating a smart card and a method of operating a smart card system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart card may perform functions using, for example, a micro-processor and an operating system included in the smart card. Researches is in progress to decrease power consumption of a smart card.